Smile (Lily Allen)
Smile - ''piosenka wykonana w odcinku Mattress przez Rachel i Finn'a. Śpiewają ten duet podczas przygotowywania się do sesji. Berry, poprzez tę piosenkę, uczy Finn'a uśmiechania się do zdjęcia. Brad'owi bardzo podoba się piosenka. Tekst '''Rachel (Finn):' When you first left me I was wanting more You were kissing that girl next door What you do that for? ( What you do that for?) When you first left me Finn i Rachel: I didn't know what to say I never been on my own that way Just sat by myself all day Rachel (Finn): (Oh!) I was so lost back then (Oh!) But with a little help from my friends (Oh!) I found a light in the tunnel at the end (Oh!) (Oh!) Now you're calling me up on the phone (Oh!) So you can have a little whine and a moan (Oh!) And its only because you're feeling alone (Oh!) Finn i Rachel: At first, when I see you cry Yeah it makes me smile Yeah makes me smile At worst, I feel bad for awhile But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile Rachel (Finn): Whenever you see me You say that you want me back (Want me back) But I tell you it don't mean jack (Don't mean jack) No it don't mean jack (It don't mean jack) I couldn't stop laughing No I just couldn't help myself (Heeeelp myself) Finn i Rachel: See, you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell Rachel (Finn): (Oh!) I was so lost back then (Oh!) But with a little help from my friends (Oh!) I found a light in the tunnel at the end (Oh!) (Oh!) Now you're calling me up on the phone (Oh!) So you can have a little whine and a moan (Oh!) And its only because you're feeling alone (Oh!) Finn i Rachel: At first, when I see you cry Yeah it makes me smile Yeah makes me smile At worst, I feel bad for awhile But then i just smile, I go ahead and smile Rachel z Finn'em (Finn): La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la-la-laaa.. At first, when I see you cry (See you cry) Yeah it makes me smile (Makes me smile) Yeah makes me smile (Makes me smile) At worst, I feel bad for awhile (Feel bad for awhile) But then I just smile (But then I just smile) I go ahead and smile (Go ahead and smile) (La la la la la la) At first, when I see you cry (See you cry) (La la la la la la) Yeah it makes me smile (Makes me smile) (La la la la la la) Yeah makes me smile (Yeah makes me smile) (Ahhhh, aahhh) At worst, I feel bad for awhile (Bad for awhile) (Ahhhh) But then I just smile (Smile) (Ahhhh) I go ahead and smile (Go ahead and smile) Ciekawostki Część tekstu została zmieniona ze względu na słownictwo. Filmy Galeria 112 11.jpg 500px-Glee - -Smile (Lily Allen)- Version Extendida.jpg 100109447 d37ac031-c6d8-4d26-b5c2-7edea05d68d5-glee07.jpg 20110610172936!Glee-smile.jpg Glee-mattresses-4.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-smile-song-mp3.jpg RachelFinnSmile.png Smile Finchel.jpg Smile Finchel.png Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Mattress Kategoria:Duety